


Drive-In

by Ehliena



Series: 100 word drabbles [10]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-15
Updated: 2016-04-15
Packaged: 2018-06-02 09:18:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6560740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ehliena/pseuds/Ehliena
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Obi-Wan muses on Anakin's thoughtfulness.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Drive-In

**Author's Note:**

> Prompted by hahahowaboutno over at tumblr.

Obi-Wan raised his eyebrow as he saw where Anakin was bringing them.

  
“Really Anakin?” he asked. “A drive-in?”

  
“Well,” Anakin flashed him a huge grin. “You did say you never had a typical date when you were a teenager.”

  
Obi-Wan blinked in surprise at Anakin’s thoughtfulness. He had only mentioned his lack of dating experience in passing, but Anakin had remembered and brought them here for a date.

  
Despite being the younger one, Anakin seemed to be the one taking care of Obi-Wan instead of it being the other way around. Obi-Wan had no idea how he got so lucky.

**Author's Note:**

> Just imagine that Obi-Wan was too focused on his studies as a teenager okay? I'm not saying he was a nerd, but he was probably a hot nerd whose nose was stuck in a book.


End file.
